Liebe ist für alle da (album)
Liebe ist für alle da is the sixth album by Rammstein. It was released on October 16, 2009. }} Information Recording Exclusively on rammstein.de you can read a studio report by Marion Brasch. You can also read it here. Cover In the USA, the cover was changed to show an empty table without the naked woman. Formats File:LIFAD_Cover.jpg| Standard album 1 CD. Released in a digipack. File:LIFAD_Cover.jpg| Standard censored album 1 CD. Released in a jewel case. Missing "Ich tu dir weh". File:Lifad-special.jpg| Special edition 2 CDs. Digipack in a box. File:Lifad-koffer.png| Limited edition 2 CDs. Aluminium case including lubricant, six dildos and handcuffs. Censored CD. File:LIFAD_Cover_US.jpg| US edition Censored sticker cover on the front. Censoring sticker for "Pussy" on the back. Released on October 20, 2009. File:Lifad-japan.jpg| SHM CD Japanese double SHM CD. Released in a digipack on December 16, 2009. File:Lifad-taiwan.jpg| Taiwan CD Taiwanese single CD. Released in a digipack. File:Lifad-black-vinyl.png| Black vinyl #1 Black double vinyl. Released in 2009. File:Lifad-black-vinyl.png| Black vinyl #2 Black double vinyl. Released in 2015 as part of the XXI box set. Released separately on December 8, 2017. File:Lifad-pink-vinyl.png| Pink vinyl Pink double vinyl. Exclusive to What Records UK. Limited to 960 copies. Trivia The album was promoted with short promotion adverts and internet videos. Some were released on The Gauntlet, others on the official YouTube channel of the band. Also, the album was promoted via the LIFAD company. They sent out packages including a huge banner, T-Shirts, stickers and more. For those who did not get these packages, a digital package was available including posters and stickers. The song "Ich tu dir weh" was indexed in Germany. Since then the band was not allowed to play the song live or to sell the album including that song. The band then released the album with a silence of three seconds in place of the song. In the USA the cover and tracklist were censored. The US cover does not show the band, only the table. And on the tracklist was a sticker, which changed the song "Pussy" into "P***y". Demo leak A total of 30 demos leaked on the internet in 2012. Those demos are from different stages of progress. Some are at a really early stage, with programmed drums, some are more advanced recordings. Included is also the English version of "Pussy", that was mentioned in interviews a few times. The first 9 songs are stolen from the recording sessions during the LIFAD sessions. The following 21 demos were stolen from Flake's e-mail account. At least that's what is floating around the internet on where the demos come from. #Donaukinder (Demo) - 06:51 Original file name: donaukinder+5.06.08 #Legion (Demo) - 03:22 Original file name: Legion++1 #Augen zu (Demo) - 03:34 Original file name: Augen+zu+Nr2+voc #Mein Land (Demo) - 04:30 Original file name: mein+land+20.05.08 #Panterra Pussy (Demo) - 02:19 Original file name: Panterra+Pussy #Rammlied (Demo) - 04:09 Original file name: ramm+mix #Roter Sand (Demo) - 04:37 Original file name: RoterSand_rough01 #Waldmann (Demo) - 04:11 Original file name: waldmann+20.05.08 #Rassmus (Demo) - 03:44 Original file name: Rassmus+3 #B******** - 04:05 #Donaukinder - 05:39 #Eisenmann - 03:28 #Frühling in Paris - 04:46 #Führe mich - 04:53 #Gib mir Augen #1 - 04:23 #Gib mir Augen #2 - 02:31 #Haifisch - 03:40 #Halt - 04:47 #Ich tu dir weh #1 - 05:07 #Ich tu dir weh #2 - 04:52 #Liebe ist für alle da - 03:17 #Mehr - 04:38 #Mein Land #1 - 04:56 #Mein Land #2 - 05:08 #Pussy - 04:01 #Rammlied - 04:36 #Schenk mir was - 03:56 #Schenk mir was (Instrumental) - 04:13 #Seid bereit - 04:18 #Waidmann - 03:50 Awards Tracklist Media vtNIE76lpTsYrgiBEPGlpsYR61GFF-f50p4qQqSNigJQHcb7TNE_bDgO8FRyUYWfHI Sources Category:2009 Category:Releases Category:Albums Category:Rammstein Category:Liebe ist für alle da